The Dobe's Heir
by Marietta1995
Summary: Nanami Shidoku has always been known as the failure of the new generation's Konoha 11. But, when called to the Sixth Hokage's office one day, Nanami's world is turned upside down when she finds that she has been chosen as the Kyuubi's newest vessel. Now, she must learn to adapt to her new life and gain the respect she deserves. [next generation of characters]
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto, only the OC's**

* * *

As a female Kunoichi of the Konoha, I'd like to think that I'd stare death in the face and laugh during my final moments. But honestly, I felt nothing but fear.

I was afraid of many things, not that anyone knew. To the village, I was the big-mouthed ninja with all bark and no bite. To my teammates, I was weak and irritating. To myself, I was pitiful. It pained me to know that none of this would ever change. Even if you die young, that doesn't make you a hero. I'd be remembered as the same annoying girl who plagued the Konoha.

I let out a frustrated sigh and analyzed my surroundings. Five of the masked ninja were down. The rest of my group was nowhere to be seen. I wondered if they even noticed that I hadn't returned to the rendezvous point. A pang of dread stung at my heart that they wouldn't find me, but I pushed it away. After all, who would want to save this generation's newest dobe?

I turned to bravely face the leader of the rogue ninjas from the Hidden Rain Village. He laughed cruelly at my hunched figure struggling to stand. My legs were numb from exhaustion as blood continued to dribble down my face. I probably only had moments before I blacked out completely. The beast inside me roared. I tried to ignore him and focus on the ninja's fluid movements as he ran forward to spar. I blocked his strikes with my sluggish arms, barely noting the biting pain as the sword sliced across my arm. My vision began to blur.

"Ready to give up?" The black-masked ninja sneered.

I merely smiled. He sounded like the others.

"Sorry…" I muttered, trying to keep myself from passing out right then and there. The ninja's cold eyes bore into mine, but I resisted the urge to cower. People were depending on me whether they liked it or not. I would not fail them, that would prove their taunts right. I was strong, and they would have to acknowledge it.

"There are people counting on me." I seethed, pulling out my last kunai. "So, there's no way I'll ever give up!"

The rogue ninja was to close. We were both armed, but I knew what was going to happen.

It was too late.

A strange sensation overtook me as I continued to thrust out my kunai towards the man's heart. It was as if all feeling was cut off while a single tingling sensation took over my stomach. When I looked to the source, my eyes widened in horror.

Jutting out of my abdomen was the ninja's giant sword.

Blood gurgled in my throat as I fell flat on my back. This was it, my final moment. The beast inside me raged. My death would be its demise. So maybe… this was a good thing.

Black dots spotted my vision. IN the distance, I heard someone yelling my name, but I didn't pay it any mind.

Who would be searching for the dead-last loser?

* * *

**Feel free to leave your thoughts! Marietta loves her some Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: Selection

**I don't own Naruto... Believe it!**

* * *

I stared straight into his eyes, returning the glare he gave me. There was no way he would be getting out of this today.

"I won fair and square." I grounded out, trying not to be distracted by his depth-less, cerulean blue eyes.

Kyou Uzumaki frowned.

"Attaching paper bombs to my pack in the middle of a spar is not considered fair!" The blonde countered, as if daring me to contradict my act.

I was silent as the others smirked. They knew what was coming next and I didn't disappoint.

"You're just angry because I beat you!" I shrieked. "You don't want to admit that I'm the better ninja!"

Kyou only stared at me incredulously.

"You cheated!" He yelled, an annoyed edge added to his voice. "It was a no-weapons spar!"

I huffed angrily at the new rounds of smirks coming from the bystanders. Phrases like "Dobe!" and "Loser!" were thrown out. Of course, the other teams never missed an opportunity to see me make a fool of myself. But I had won, and no one would acknowledge it. Their superior faces wouldn't deter me. I know I had won.

"I won." I stated simply, smoothing my face of all emotion. Kyou sighed exasperatedly.

"Why do I even bother?" He muttered. "Only trash cheats…"

Shaking his head, he walked out of the field. I felt a pang in my heart when I realized that he called trash. I didn't want that. I just wanted to win. I ignored it and watched the other genins following him. They all thought he was right. But, I didn't care. I won. That's all that mattered.

I didn't know for how long I stood there, but after a while, I realized that two of the genins didn't make a move. Eventually, one stepped forward to meet me.

Hitomi Uchiha analyzed me with her cold, black eyes, ignoring the wisps of bubblegum-pink hair that would blow into her face every so often. She only stood there, as if waiting.

"What do you want?" I retorted, trying to wrap my mind around why she was still there.

Hitomi never bothered to talk to me. She was either always working on her medical studies or would described it as too "bothersome." But I didn't care. She wasn't the first person to ignore me. And quite honestly, her superior attitude was just as "bothersome." But others didn't see it. To them, she was a genius. Hitomi continued to stand there for a moment in complete silence. I glared at her impatiently until she spoke.

"That was an interesting victory." She acquiesced after another minute.

I gawked at the pink-haired girl for a moment. What was that? Did the cold-hearted Uchiha really compliment me? I could have fainted right then and there.

That was, until she decided to open her mouth again.

"But," she stared, shooting me a chilling glare, "Kyou was correct. For you to have broken the rules in that manner was quite trash-like. Any respectable kunoichi would have accepted defeat rather than blatantly cheated in a situation like this."

I grounded my teeth and said nothing. Was she trying to get a rise out of me? Her teammate, Ren, joined her, looking at me as if I was a waste of time.

I always hated that look.

"I'm not trash." I spat, starting to lose my temper. Hitomi merely raised an eyebrow in apprehension and started her walk back to the village. Her partner, however, was not as ready to leave.

"Not trash?" He scoffed, looking truly amused. "You always lose your sparring matches! And when you don't, it's because you cheated."

I only glared at the boy.

"Don't deny it. I know why you do it." He smirked at me as I felt myself shake.

"I don't-" I seethed, only to be cut off by Ren.

"You cheat" he started loudly, "because you're afraid that everyone will see you as you are, the dead-last genin from the academy."

"Take it back." I whispered venomously. He was going into dangerous territory there.

"How did you even become a genin? Did you cheat then too?"

"Shut it!" I growled, stepping towards him. His eyes narrowed.

"What about your parents…" He whispered. I felt my inside clench. "Are they ashamed of having such trash of a daughter?"

My arm thrusted forward, aiming a punch at the boy's smirking face. I was tired of him and everyone like him. They always bated me, as if trying to prove me unstable. But this was too far.

So, when my fist crashed into his face, I relished the moment with a sick smile spreading across my face. He wanted me angry?

He was going to regret it.

* * *

I began to fidget with the bottom edge of my sleeveless jacket as I stood outside the sixth hokage's office.

What had I done now?

It was right after I punched Ren that one of the Anbu appeared, telling me go to the Hokage's office right away. He said it was urgent.

What had I done now?

The last time I had been called here was when I was caught dumping all those water balloons on that pervy Kai-sensei. Even though I had been forced to do D-ranked missions for a week, the look on his face when the water hit his vintage, first-edition copy of Icha Icha Paradise was worth it. Sometimes, I found it hard to believe that the man was even qualified to teach at the Academy.

Mentally, I went over the list of pranks I thought I had gotten away with. There was the painting Uchiha-sensei's house pink, filling the hokage's office with cabbages, hiding the…

I was interrupted when the door before me opened and the Hokage beckoned me to enter. A grim aura replaced his usual cheery demeanor. His azure eyes shone with uncertainty as shuffled behind his desk. One look at his somber face told me something had happened. This couldn't be a reaction to the cabbages.

The old man sat behind his desk. I warily watched as he opened his mouth to speak. This wasn't going to be good.

"I've been alive for a while." He stated bluntly, amusement shining through his eyes. I tried not to smirk. It was something I had been something I made sure to comment on whenever I got the chance around him.

"Do you know what is in me at this very moment?"

I shook my head and the old man took a long breath.

"I am the jailer of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi."

I stared at him, unsurprised. Thinking about the Sixth Hokage's infamous power, it made sense. But the old man watched me expectantly. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"Okay, old man." I said, trying not to let my confusion show. "What does this have to do with me?"

The Sixth Hokage sighed and looked up at me with weary eyes.

"Like I said, I've reached an old age, older than most ninja do. Even Hina-chan has passed on now."

I nodded reverently, remembering the hokage's late wife. She was one of the kindest adults in the Konoha, much better than some of the scumbags encountered on a daily basis. She always encouraged me, saying that others people words didn't matter. I would live to be an amazing kunoichi of the leaf. A smile graced my face at this memory. The optimistic old woman would forever hold a spot in my heart. The Hokage continued.

"Hina-chan has passed. And now it's my time to join her."

I blinked.

What?!

The Hokage smiled kindly at the shock on my face.

"My time in this world has neared its end. It is time for me to pass the torch to the next generation."

I started to feel nervous. The old man was going to die soon?

"Wait…" I started hesitantly. "I understand that you're old and all, but why does that mean you're going to die?"

The Hokage gazed out the window, at the pale blue sky.

"When transferring the Kyuubi to another vessel, it creates much strain on both individuals. At my age and the amount of chakra required for the task. It will take its toll, leading to my death."

I swallowed uncomfortably.

"Old man," I began, a sinking feeling developing in my stomach. "I'm flattered that you chose to tell me this, but why? Shouldn't you be giving this goodbye speech to your family, seeing as you're so determined to kick the bucket all ready?"

The somber look returned to the Sixth Hokage's face.

"I'm telling you this because the council has already selected the new… vessel." He states dejectedly.

I still didn't understand.

"Then who is it?" I questions. The Hokage only smiled at me ruefully.

Oh…

They had chosen me.

"What?" I mumbled faintly, mind racing. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Becoming the new Jinchuuriki is not as bad as it sounds." The sixth Hokage murmured quickly. I could only gape at the old man.

It didn't make sense.

"Why choose me?" I asked in a strangled voice. "I barely was able to become a genin… How can they possibly think that I'd able to control something like that?!"

The Hokage let out a small chuckle.

"He's not bad…" He muttered, patting his stomach contently. "We've been discussing the possible genins to overtake this for the past few years. The result was you."

I stared at the old man incredulously. Who on earth would agree that I could control… it? The more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation. The council, like the rest of the village, had always taken a disliking to me. Whether it was the pranks… or the fights… or just breathing wrong, my mere presence was enough to earn their hatred. So to hear them in agreement with this decision… I couldn't comprehend it.

"Hina-chan especially though you could do this and so do I" He muttered defensively before laughing. "Actually, you remind me of my younger self. All those pranks, the fights…"

I blinked. It was hard to remember that the Hokage was like me at this age. He would tell me many of his stories when I came in after getting in trouble with all my sensei in the academy. He was so dignified now, it was almost unimaginable. But, my heart warmed when I heard that Obaa-chan believed in me even if I didn't understand why. In fact, it all confused me.

"But why…" I breathed. "Why would the council agree? They hate me."

The Hokage shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was obvious that their reasons upset him. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like them much either.

"Why?" I repeated, voice a bit more firm.

The Hokage sighed.

"During the transference…" He began. "There is a large chance that the new vessel will die if they are not strong enough to contain the Nine-Tailed Fox."

I felt my stomach drop.

"The council" he grounded out the name, "they believe that it would be more prudent to select a vessel without… relatives, so that if the matter does arrive…"

My heart sank.

"So…" I whispered despondently. "This is how they're trying to kill me."

* * *

I'm not sure how long I had been walking. It could have been minutes or hours since I left the Hokage's office. But, it didn't matter. My mind replayed the conversation I just had over and over with each step.

Step.

The old man was going to die.

Step.

The council had selected a new vessel.

Step.

They chose me.

It made sense in a sick way.

The council made no attempts to hide their hatred for me. I'd been a thorn in their sides the moment I learned to talk. All the pranks, all the fights… it must've pushed them to the decision. It was only logical. I had no family. I had no friends. I doubted that anyone would miss my loud voice. It was all this that made their intentions clear. This task would assuredly lead to death.

My death.

I stopped at the word. I didn't want to die. Who would?

Glancing around, I noticed where I was standing in front of. A soft chuckle slipped through my lips.

Old habits die hard.

I stepped into Ichiraku's, plastering a false grin on my face.

The old cook, Ayame, stood behind the counter, lecturing her grandson over the correc way to cook the ramen. The boy, looking near my age, looked downright afraid.

I slipped into a seat, catching the old woman's attention.

"Welcome back Nanami!" she greeted with a smile. "The usual?"

I nodded.

She started working away with my dish, but not before making a comment on my appearance.

"Get that stupid smile off your face." She said simply. "It isn't fooling anyone."

Her grandson nodded in agreement.

Sighing, I let my mask fall. Ayame's eyes softened as she hurried to prepare my meal.

A few minutes later, she placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of me, taking the opportunity to study my face.

"So Nanami… what did you did this time?" The old woman asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

A small chuckle slipped through my lips. It sounded strained.

"For once, nothing." I smiled slightly. "I just received a mission, actually."

The old woman smacked me playfully on the head with chopsticks and turned to prepare more ramen.

"Will it be dangerous?" She asked lightly.

I nodded, feeling my throat closing up.

"Will the mission be helping anyone?"

I stared at the bowl of ramen in front of me. I had to choose my words carefully.

"If I succeed in this… mission," I winced at the term, "I suppose I will be saving at least one person from a great deal of pain, maybe even death.

Ayame grinned cheekily as the council flashed through my mind. They chose me because they _knew_ that I would fail.

"Well then," She stated simply, "looks like you're going to have a bit of fun in the next few days. When are you leaving?"

I stirred my ramen aimlessly. I didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, then you make sure to be good." She said, tutting as if I was her child. "Your teammates will be there with you. By the way, how are they? I haven't seen them in a while…"

I winced at her words. Kyou and Shouta weren't going be there. I wondered for a moment if they would miss me.

"Kyou…" I started, "is angry at me again… but doing well."

Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"He started it…" I muttered, avoiding her knowing gaze.

"What about the Nara boy?" She questioned, pretending not to hear me.

I thought for a moment.

"Actually… I haven't seen Shouta in a while. Not since our last mission."

I sighed, thinking of the lazy boy.

"He's probably sleeping."

The old woman laughed.

"I like those boys. They remind me of their grandfathers. Strong Shinobi those two were."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, thinking of my two teammates. They would be sad, wouldn't they? We'd been teammates for over two years now. Sure, I managed to annoy them on a daily basis, but we stilled cared about each other in the end. Or at least, I hope we did. I know I cared about them.

My mind focused on Kyou then and I hung my head, feeling a blush creep across my cheek. Now wasn't the time to think of my silly crush.

He was still mad at me. I'd run out of time.

Before long, I finally finished my meal. Slapping my money on the table, I turned to leave.

"Good luck with your mission Nanami!" Ayame called. "Bring me back a souvenir and I'll give you a free bowl!"

I smiled at the old woman's innocence and gave her a small wave as I exited the stand into the busy street. Ignoring the glares of random villages, I wondered what would happen if I beat the odds and became an actual Jinchuuriki. What would she think? I laughed at the possibility. Even if I managed to survive the process, who says that I could control it? Even the Hokage…

I immediately stopped as a sick feeling entered my stomach. The Hokage was going to be dead by breakfast tomorrow. The strongest ninja of the Konoha was going to die, all for an insignificant kunoichi like me.

I ran through the crowd, pushing past disgruntled villagers, darting to the nearest trash can.

I was the reason the Hokage was going to die.

I threw up into the trash, not noticing the flash of yellow across the street. Mind racing, I curled up on the ground. Why did the old man have to die for me? Even in the small chance that I survived, everyone would still hate me. Why sacrifice his life for someone like me? It didn't make sense…

"Nanami?"

I jumped to my feet, spinning to face the familiar voice. A fluttering feeling started in my stomach at the sight of him. Kyou Uzumaki stepped forward.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked carefully, eyeing the trash can.

I looked at my feet, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I was going to be the reason for his grandfather's death.

Kyou eyed me warily.

"I didn't mean it, if that's what you're thinking." He sighed, misinterpreting my somber demeanor. "I was just angry that you cheated _again_. You're not trash."

I frowned as a strange feeling swept through me at the sound of his apology. If I was going to be dead by tomorrow… there was so much I wanted to tell him, so much I wanted to do. And now…

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked furiously.

Kyou sighed.

"Look, I know what I said was-" He started, but I didn't need to hear it. He already apologized.

"I'm sorry." I blurted.

Kyou froze, looking at me incredulously.

"I… er…" I fumbled with the edge of my jacket, trying to look anywhere but his face. "I was an idiot. I knew I was going to lose and I-I didn't want everyone to think…"

I glanced up and felt a pang in my heart at the smile on his face. I'd never get to say it again.

"I'm sorry for everything." I mumbled, feeling a tear fall down my face.

Kyou froze, staring at my eyes.

"Nanami, what wrong?" He asked, echoing his question from earlier. I let out a sad laugh.

"Can you tell Shouta for me?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Nanami…"

"I bet he won't believe you though."

"Nanami."

"I mean when do you guys ever hear me-"

"NANAMI!"

I flinched looking at the blonde boy inches away from me. He watched me with a fierce glower.

"Why are you talking as if you're leaving?" He almost growled.

I only smiled.

"I just wanted you guys to know." I said simply, turning to leave.

Kyou called my name again, causing me to stop for a moment before continuing forward.

I didn't look back.

* * *

I turned to look at the Sixth Hokage. He stood next to my hospital bed with weary eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked, grinning his usual grin.

I gave him a strained smile.

"No." I stated bluntly.

The Hokage chuckled. I turned my head as the old man prepared the jutsu, looking at the only figure in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled, trying not to distract the Hokage.

The Uchiha smirked.

"Moral support." He muttered sarcastically while watching the Hokage carefully. I returned my attention to the old man that was performing the hand signs. Panic coursed through my veins.

I glanced between the two men almost hysterically.

I was about to die.

"Calm down!" My sensei hissed. "You're not going to die."

I stared at him sadly.

"Yes I am." I whispered numbly.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"As your official 'moral support' I'm saying that you're overreacting."

I laughed hysterically as the seal around me began to glow. The Hokage's hand seals were quicker now.

I had given the situation a lot of thought at night, after clearing my head. And even though there was a chance I could survive, a single detail about the history of the Kyuubi's passing from one vessel to another bugged me.

"Sensei," I whispered, trying to keep myself from breaking down, "there is something the Hokage forgot to take into account when he agreed to take me as the new vessel; something the council conveniently forgot to tell him."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't realize this until last night, but there was a reason that the Kyuubi was passed down to certain people through its history. They all held a certain bloodline trait that allowed them to hold the demon."

My Sensei was truly looking nervous now.

"This trait only exists in a certain clan, a clan that the council knows full well I'm not related to me in any way."

The Uchiha paled.

"The Uzumaki's…" He breathed, before shouting for the Hokage to stop.

But, it was already too late.

The seal erupted to life with burst of chakra. I could barely hear the old man's voice above it all.

"Transferring Justu, Tailed-Demon seal!"

I smiled at the Hokage, knowing that this would be the end of both of us. He returned my smile with an infectious grin of his own before a large pain cleaved through my body.

I faded into darkness.

* * *

**Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. So please, I hope you enjoyed.**

**And now... A word from our sponsers...**

******No reviews make Marietta sad. A sad Marietta makes the world fall apart. The world falling apart leads to countless deaths. Don't cause countless deaths. Review today. :)**


End file.
